Descendants
by Dr.Tee
Summary: This is the story of the next generation of Shinobi having to face the possible extinction of their kind due to the world evolving. Now, forces that were never meant to coexist are working together to make sure that there is a ninja world, by any means necessary.


**Chapter 1**

_Hey there! Welcome to the Doctor's Story. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters but I hope these OC's I created are sufficient. Please R&R!_

It was dark in the village of Konoha. A boy walked down the empty. streets with no place in particular to go. He looked up at the empty sky and sighed, seeing that there wasn't a cloud in it. He couldn't sleep, and that was saying something for him. The sandy blonde was used to getting rest as much as possible. But that was when he had a home. That was in the sand village with his family and friends. Not in this godforsaken place where his father made him move to. And all because of some old tradition he had to fulfill.

The boy's skin was pale, and his eyes were sharp and teal in color. He wore his hair in a spiked ponytail, but that was covered by the hoodie on his cream colored jacket. He wore black pants and matching calf length Shinobi sandals. Both his ears were pierced with gray studded earrings. And though he claimed to be an outsider, he bore the family crest of one of Konoha's clans.

He was definitely lost. The fourteen year old had been wandering since his family had arrived earlier that day. After a briefing with the Hokage everyone chose to go home and get settled. He chose to go in the opposite direction. So he ended up in an alley that reached of garbage. Go figure. He was about to give in and find a tree to sleep in until the morning when a kunai sailed towards him, making the spiked haired Genin turn and deflect it with his own.

"So you're him, eh? Shikaru Nara of the Sand Village?" A large figure emerged from the shadows with a serious look on his face. Despite his stature, he looked to be around the same age as the boy he had just attacked. "Well at least you're not as unaware as you look."Shikaru snarled at the new comer as he continued to hold his knife in a defensive position. "What's it to you, chubs?"

A long silence stilled the alleyway before a loud, boisterous laugh escaped from the larger boy. From what Shikaru could make out with such insufficient light, he had dark skin and what seemed to be golden eyes. His hair was light brown, and fell halfway down his back. He wore a sleeveless, two-toned kimono, one side white and the other side gold. It was tied by a thick black Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of white pants. He wore plated armor on his arms and legs

"I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp," he said, cracking his knuckles. Shikaru tensed, and seconds later his attacker was on him with a burst of speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone his size. He held a sword that was taken from his waist, and though the Nara boy had blocked it with his kunai, the force of the blow made him drop down to one knee before having to dodge another swing by backflipping further into the alley.

"As expected, close range isn't your specialty, but at least you're agile. But how could you hope to win if you can't use your shadow techniques in the dark?"

The fact that he knew so much made the shadow user curse under his breath. Whoever this was had intel on Shikaru. And that meant he was at a disadvantage from the very beginning. Straining his eyes to search for some type of clue, Shikaku smirked as he noticed something that would definitely turn the tides.

Another laugh came from the large boy as he shot forward once more, raising his blade to cut through Shikaru. He was in striking range when the blonde dropped his kunai and awaited his attack. The blade stopped mere inches from Shikaru's face, but the boy didn't flinch at all. Instead he waited for his opponent to pull away his blade and struck him in the face as hard as he could, which was enough to make the larger boy stumble a bit before holding his jaw and looking at Shikaru in bewilderment.

"It took me a second to realize it, but the small insignia on your chest gave you away. Once I saw that paired with your size and the fact that you knew of me, it wasn't hard to figure out who you were. And I'm sure your superiors wouldn't be pleased if you struck down your new teammate. Isn't that right, Chosu Akimichi?"

What started out as shock turned into another laugh, this time more boisterous than the last. "Welcome to Konoha, runt. They spoke so highly of you, I had to see what the fuss about lord Shikamaru's grandson was about myself. I'm still not completely convinced but tonight was fun." He turned and sheathed his blade. "Let's see how you fair in a proper sparring match tomorrow."

The boy named Chosu disappeared, leaving Shikaru to regret not getting any sleep as of yet. He facepalmed as he walked back out into the street. "I should've asked him the way home."


End file.
